A Different Type Of Rock
by ashleycanhavetalent2
Summary: For once it's not Robbie... It's Beck.
1. A Bond Broken

Surely there was a reason that something like this would happen to someone like Beck. That was his only question, why him? Beck was currently in his 'house', pacing around in circles. His thoughts were on a jumble and he had to figure everything out. If he didn't, he thought he might explode out of confusion and frustration. He just couldn't get he situation out of his head.

He was certain that he only wanted Jade, Jade was a handful but a hot one. To Beck handling people was simple to deal with, and hot chicks in particular were even easier to manage. Then again, Beck wasn't dealing with a hot chick or any other regular person he can fool. Beck was a spectacular actor, and constantly had people wrapped around his finger. This was different. He wanted a person that already knew him all too well. This person has been with him since the depths of his childhood and knew more about him then Jade claims to know. Even though Beck constantly dropped hints around this all-so-difficult person, the guy wouldn't budge.

Robbie would just wave it off as if it was nothing. As if Beck was just as playful with Robbie as Beck was with anyone else. This angered Beck because Robbie knew better. Robbie knew that Beck was an entire different person around him. Beck returned too his old-self around Robbie. The same old-self that was a shy, clumsy, gentle soul. Not some tough guy that had everything in the world he can ask for. No, that was saved for anywhere else.

To Robbie, Beck was just slowly turning into one person, the person he didn't really like, but that wasn't all bad. Maybe then Beck can finally stop lying to himself, and Robbie can find new friends. The only reason he stayed around was to remind Beck to act 'awesome' around everyone, and not go back to his old-self, for the sake of his reputation. Beck has no idea what is going on Robbie's mind right now, because after all he's still human, but not even Robbie's thoughts could prepare him for school the next morning.

The next morning, Beck got out of his car, like any sane person, he headed to his locker. But on the way there he stopped mid-step when he laid his eyes on the feat that was going on. There was Robbie, in the middle of a huge crowd, having everyone so fascinated and in awe with his transformation. Beck slowly made his way to the middle of the crowd. He couldn't believe his eyes. Robbie had tried at transformations many times before, but nothing like this. Robbie's hair was straiten out and cut in a very skater kind of way but less choppy and more dignified in shape and layers. His glasses were still the same basic black but less think and had a rectangular shape, instead of his square box frames he used to have. He still had skinny jeans but they fit his legs a bit looser and his shirt was just like any other, with trademark designs In the front. Strangely enough the only reason that people were so interested was because of who he had underneath his arm.

It was Jade's top rival, Destiny King. Jade and Destiny were always neck and neck when it came to being first in whatever they were competing in. They had tied in over 1,009 activities and elections in over the span of five years of knowing each other. It might seem like a reputation blunder if Robbie was still looking like he always had, but since Destiny had connections, she just made Robbie look the part he needed to look. Destiny had already known Robbie since third grade and was always fond of him. She never liked Beck much, and when Jade started to date him, Destiny was sure that Beck was worth not having. Robbie and Destiny would always text and chat online, and when Beck somehow got into the conversation Robbie would defend him and then soon change the subject. It was something not worth fighting about.

Soon the bell rang and people left the new couple and the confused friend. Robbie and Destiny began to make out, not caring if they will ever get to class. Beck cleared his throat to get their attention. They pulled away to glare at the person who stopped their activity. "Uh, Rob. Can I talk to you real fast?" Beck said uneasily. Destiny's grip on Robbie tighten when Robbie tried to pull away. But after a quick peck on the lips, Destiny let go of Robbie's arm and left for class.

"What's up?" Robbie said casually watching his girl walk away.

"You're going out with Destiny now?" Beck asked unbelievingly.

"Duh, didn't you see us?" Robbie replied with a motion of his arms while he rolled his eyes.

"Jade won't let you hang out with us any more." Beck tensed realizing that Robbie's facial expression didn't change at all.

"I know." It came out naturally, easily, and it went right through Beck's heart like a bullet. "We can finally live our lives how we always wanted to. You can be popular, become famous and I can do me." Robbie's smile pulled at Beck's heart in all the wrong ways. How can he say that? They can't be friends anymore? Why not? There's no reason to give up their life-long friendship. At least, there wasn't a reason to do so in Beck's eyes.

"So, that's it. We're not friends anymore?" Beck's voice quivered with hope and desperation. Robbie's eyes flashed with concern for a second. Then his eyes were glazed over with pity.

"We CAN be friends... But Jade won't let us. Dude, it's cool. No biggie. We'll video chat or something." Robbie began to walk away. "I'll talk to you later." It was a farewell until the next time they talked. But to Beck it was more of a final good-bye.


	2. Left Untied

It's been three weeks, since Robbie left the group. He seemed to be very happy with Destiny, and his social status was at an all-time high. He was even able to bring Rex to school without having other people comment on how weird it was to bring a puppet to school. Robbie was finally accepted among everyone that he had always wanted approval from. He was finally the person he always wanted to be. Life was finally going his way, and he didn't need to worry about anything anymore. He was loved, and the only person he needed to thank was Destiny.

Robbie went to class, met up with his girlfriend during his spare time, did his work, and went out to have fun. That was his schedule all week long, and the weekends were reserved for Destiny and party filled nights. Robbie was loving it. Everyday was a new day to love life and live it to the fullest. Never before was he able to feel so happy out in public. The only times before were when he spent the night at Beck's or when Beck spent the night at Robbie's. Now... Now he can feel on to  
>of the world anywhere, anytime. All he needed was Destiny.<p>

Beck was still the same, or at least to everyone he seemed to be. The group, in general, were fine without Robbie. Cat, on occasions, would comment about Robbie and how she missed him. Even Andre and Tori would agree with her. Beck, however, had never let the conversation go longer than that. He would quickly snap at them and say that he abandoned them and they shouldn't miss someone who doesn't care for them. They figured that it was just the doing of Jade's brain washing powers. Little did they know, Beck was on the verge of breaking.

Beck's life was going down the drain. He knew that, and he was letting it get the better of him. He would cry himself to sleep, cut himself in the shower, go days without food, and for what? To try to feel something, anything. He was numb, he couldn't feel happiness, and without happiness a person couldn't have sadness. He knew he should've confronted Robbie. He should've told him that he was in love with him. But it was too late to do that. Robbie was happy.

It didn't occur to Beck earlier that Robbie had never been happy. Why, or at least how, did Beck do that? How could've he been so selfish? He hogged all the happiness, all of the life, from Robbie. It only made sense to let Robbie have the long deserved time to himself. He obliviously didn't need Beck, so Beck should move on to learn to not need Robbie. It was difficult, and it was only three weeks in. He was trying, but painful thoughts would hunt him. Taunt him, almost, to do dome thing so stupid.

Maybe, just maybe, Beck could get over his own issues. Everyone has their own first love. Maybe Robbie was Beck's. He saw from movies that first loves could last a life time, and in some cases the first loves actually spend their whole lives together. They were movies though, and besides movies the only other hope of being with Robbie was received from romance books. Even then, Beck knew there was no use. Life was no movie, no book, or game. It was life, and sometimes you're left with nothing. Nothing can always turn into something, and that's what Beck wanted to do. He will always hold Robbie in his heart as a constant reminder of what true joy is, what can still happen in the future.

Hope, that's something Beck had learned to have. You need hope. You need to hope that they pick you for whatever part you auditioned for. As an actor, you learn from the characters you play, and the people meet on your way to fame. Robbie is just an example, with just a little more meaning than the rest. These were the lies Beck told himself. He was such a great actor that he was able to fool himself. He became one of the most known actors in Hollywood, and he even married Jade, had a few kids. Died of old age, and his last words were, "Nice job everyone. That's a cut." 


End file.
